


Reunion

by RueWasHere



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueWasHere/pseuds/RueWasHere
Summary: After all that's happened you find Demyx waiting for you.originally written for a friend.





	Reunion

Weightlessly you drifted through a dream. Back and forth you swung your keyblade in an effort to strike back at your foe. Things weren’t moving right. Everything around you was in slow motion, or so it seemed. Each second visibly bled into the next as you brought your blade down in what was supposed to be a swift motion. The very edge of your keyblade barely grazed their hood as they turned as if anticipating your movements. Your enemy’s face was not visible behind their upraised hood, but you could feel them laugh at your efforts. Panic rose in the back of your mind as they raised their weapon,

“I think it’s time for you to wake up,”

~~~

A blindingly bright light shone amongst the darkness that surrounded you. Following it steadily you regained consciousness. Blinking against the harsh light, you opened your (e/c) eyes to see a bright sky with hazy clouds. Memories of the dream that you had just had were fuzzy as you tried to recall just what it was all about. 

As the grogginess ebbed away from your vision, feeling slowly returned to your heavy and fatigued limbs. The smell of fresh earth and flowers greeted your senses as lush grass pushed against your back. How long had you been unconscious? Moving your fingers and toes and then your arms and legs, you sat yourself up before taking in your surroundings. It looks like you had fallen asleep in a patch of flowers of all places. How you had gotten here in the first place was beyond you. Wherever “here” may be. Yellow, pink, purple, and red flowers were abloom all around you, planted in nice rows surrounded by elegant stone. Maybe it wasn’t just a flowerbed that you had been asleep in but someone else's garden. There was also the familiar sound of water splashing in a nearby fountain that was raised high with surrounding star shaped pillars. 

A gentle sound catches your attention. Something metallic that you can't quite place. At first you brush it aside, thinking it’s only a lingering part of your dreams. The sound was somehow familiar, you were sure that you had heard it somewhere before. The mere notion of having another loving being nearby was a comfort. At the very least you wouldn’t be alone while you were in such a strange place.Then the sound made itself known again, this time twice in a row almost as if it were picking up a rhythm.

You pushed yourself forward in search of the source as the noise became a simple melody. One that you recognized and followed along with as it drifted through the air. The song reminded you of far off memories from long ago. You recalled towering white walls and narrow bleak hallways that oddly twisted and turned. Had it really been so long ago?

Now your feet were moving faster, thundering along the pavement as echos of the past came back to you. Something in your chest ached as names and faces became clear in your mind. The wind rushed loudly in your ears as you turned a corner and locked eyes with someone familiar. Demyx stared back at you as the music came to a stop. 

“Y/n is it really you?” He shot to his feet, setting his instrument down as he took a step forward. “How did you even get here?” His now amber eyes are wide as he looks you up and down. 

A brilliant smile pulled at his features as he closed the space between the two of you. Really it didn’t matter how either of you got here. What mattered was that he was here with you as alive as could be. 

Before he had the chance to ask you anything more you lean in close and held onto him tightly. “Forget the technical stuff. Kiss me like you missed me,”


End file.
